


I'll make boots out of him! (Fanfic)

by FanficbyLee



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/FanficbyLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After the first attempt to cast the Curse, Regina has a bit of a tantrum.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'll make boots out of him! (Fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> After the first attempt to cast the Curse, Regina has a bit of a tantrum.

Character: Regina and her father  
Genre: Gen  
Author: [](http://regina-mills.livejournal.com/profile)[**regina_mills**](http://regina-mills.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Once Upon a Time  
Word count: 554  
Rating: PG  
Prompts: Meme #4 On the Road Again for [](http://a-muse-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[**a_muse_meme**](http://a-muse-meme.livejournal.com/)  
Notes: After the first attempt to cast the Curse, Regina has a bit of a tantrum.

My failure was like an icy sword driven through the blackness of my soul. I was trembling with rage and unable to quell the shaking of my hands as I pulled on the reigns of my horse. The nag reared, trying to dislodge me, and I cried out when a low scraggly branch cut into my cheek and tangled in my hair. With the taste of my blood and tears on my lips, I slapped the horse’s flank with my crop, uncaring when she missed a step from the sudden pain. She wasn’t mine. I’d killed my beautiful horse for the Curse.

The curse was a lie. I’d been duped, and I’d been betrayed. He’d made a fool of me in front of the others. They’d try to take my place now. They’d think I was weak, and I could not have that. He would pay. I’d have him skinned, and I’d have boots made out of his flesh, so that I could crush him into the dirt with every step I took. My spellbooks would be bound in the rest of the leather made of it, and I’d have his bones ground into powder and mixed with lye so nothing would grow from them.

“I will not let them win.” I promised the dark creatures that scurried through the thicket avoiding the pounding of my horse’s hooves. “I am done losing. She took my happiness from me.”

“Regina,” my beloved father, Henry, called out to me. I slowed my ride. My breath was as ragged as the horse’s when I came to a stop on the twisted mountain path. He knew my moods well, and I could see the look of defeat in his eyes when he caught up to me. “Are you talking about Snow White or your mother?”

“Of course I’m not talking about mother,” I snapped at him, and instantly felt guilty for doing it. He was the only person who loved me, and he was the last person that I wanted to hurt. When the Curse took us, I meant to keep him with me, safe and at my side as I always had. But it still angered me when he mentioned her. She’d been the one to start it all. My mother was the true evil in my life. Snow White was the pawn who became queen when my mother left the board.

“You need to find another way,” his voice was small. He wasn’t well. He was so pale, and I knew that I’d lose him soon to age and sickness if I didn’t find a way to keep him alive. The Curse stopped time. I intended to use it to keep him with me. I’d have my happy ending, because I’d have my father with me forever.

“I intend to. I’ll make him tell me what went wrong.” I brought the crop down on the horse’s rump once more, and it leapt into the night. Bending low over her neck, I breathed in the scent of the soap my stable boys used on her. It was the same recipe that Daniel had used, and for a moment I remembered how happy he’d made me before the rage of his loss burned through me. “Snow White does not get her happily ever after. None of them do.”


End file.
